


in a certain citadel

by annakaashi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Touken Ranbu AU, idol boys as sword boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: basically a collection of short stories of our boys as swords, and the happenings in their everyday lives





	in a certain citadel

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!
> 
> this is my first work in this fandom, and even though I've been wanting to write something for it for so long I've never had the courage to start something, but Iori's birthday made me want to write something and since I really love touken ranbu I decided to start a little collection of drabbles.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this!^^

“Iorin,” comes a drawl from the door, which Tamaki is leaning against. “The Saniwa said we’re going on a sortie to Aizu.”

Iori looks up from his book, sighing. It’s not like he _minds_ going out, but he _was_ in the middle of his book on war strategies. It never hurts to be prepared. Closing his book, he stands up. “Fine, I’ll get ready then. When do we leave?”

“In thirty minutes.”

“Got it. Thanks, Tamaki.”

Tamaki only nods at him, then leaves, probably to get ready himself. Iori sheds his own clothes, and starts putting on his own battle gear. Black pants, black boots, a white half long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, and a black coat over it with gold and dark blue accents on it. To top it off, he puts on his dark blue scarf and black and blue forearm protectors. The last touch is tying his uchigatana on his waist. He’s ready.

Tamaki is already waiting for him when he arrives, the rest of the swords around them to send them off. For some reason, they’re all eager to send them off, which isn’t that unusual, but this time Iori has a feeling they’re up to something.

“Good luck on your sortie!” says Riku, a red-haired, energetic ootachi. He doesn’t look like he _is_ one, with his frail frame that looks like the first stronger wind would blow him away, but he’s surprisingly strong, taking out two or even three enemies at once.

Iori smiles at him. “Thank you, Nanase-san.”

“We’re off then,” says Tamaki, and a golden light envelopes them as the citadel fades away from his view.

 

While Iori and Tamaki are off to fight, the rest of the swords are preparing for Iori’s birthday party. Momo and Riku are decorating the hall with banners while Mitsuki is in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the twelve of the swords currently occupying the citadel while Sougo is helping him. Yuki, the old soul that he is, is out in the _engawa_ , drinking tea while Tsunashi is keeping him company. The rest has been sent off to an expedition to the Edo era shortly before Iori and Tamaki left for their sortie.

They finish the preparations just before both teams get back. As they hear Iori and Tamaki’s conversation, they hide behind the table, fully intending to surprise the uchigatana.

“I’m glad none of us got hit by those _tantou_ s, I really wouldn’t have liked it if they messed up my uniform,” says Iori as they step into the room.

“Surprise!”

Iori takes a step back, his eyes blown wide in disbelief. “Wh-what’s the meaning of this?”

“It’s your birthday, isn’t it?” asks Momo, bounding up to Iori. “And what’s a birthday without a little surprise?”

“Well, yes, but-“ Iori starts, but he can’t finish his sentence as Momo throws his arm over his shoulders, guiding him to the table.

“No buts, let’s enjoy this party! Mitsuki made some really delicious dinner, just for this occasion!”

A small smile stretches over Iori’s lips. “Well then, I guess it can’t be helped.”

 

If the party went well into the night and the next morning some of them were having a terrible morning because of the hangover, well, nobody has to know. Especially the Saniwa who’d be more than disappointed. But they have a feeling it doesn’t matter, because the Saniwa loves them as they are anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> some plus info if you're not familiar with touken ranbu:  
> -it's basically a word where swords manifest as touken danshi and they go to battles (sorties) to fight against the Time Retrogade Army that's objective is to change history  
> -the Saniwa is the player themselves, just like the manager in the game  
> -uchigatanas, tantous and ootachis are kinds of swords  
> -expeditions are where the units (teams of your swords) go and gather resources for you
> 
> if you wanna talk to me or have questions about the au, feel free to shoot me a question ^^  
> [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)
> 
> ps. kudos and comments are very much appreciated<3


End file.
